


I'll be your trick if you'll be my treat.

by happilylouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Rimming, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylouie/pseuds/happilylouie
Summary: Harry and Louis have been married for a while. Lately they have a problem in finding time for each other. As they plan to attend Niall’s Halloween Party a bit of trouble and dirty deeds occur.





	I'll be your trick if you'll be my treat.

**Author's Note:**

> My word was Zombie. I thought I add it in twice. ;)
> 
> This challenge was so much fun. All the love to my two ladies J and L. It has been a pleasure. Until next year. <3
> 
> Thank you Julia for being my wonderful beta.

Louis and Harry are the Dream Team, always have been, always will be. Together since they were in college, when Louis went to study music and by working hard made his way up in London’s music industry. It had taken a toll on them one too many times, because Louis’ long hours and Harry’s music teacher hours were not only different, they were very different. But they made it work, always finding time for each other. Harry loved songwriting and often found himself lying on the couch in Louis’ office when Louis had to work longer, with his guitar and a notepad writing down songs that later ended up being recorded as demos. A few times even on an artist's album.

They married three years ago. Now at 30 and 32 they are in the prime of their lives. They are happy, but lately things had gotten complicated, especially since Louis and his business partner Liam had started their own label. For a year and a half they were edgy, having problems with getting a good amount of time with each other and Harry was so sick of it. Every time they decide to go out they either cancel or Harry goes on his own. Harry finally decided to put an end to this sad tradition. He blocked the time in Louis’ calendar, told his secretary to make sure he wouldn’t take on extra hours or a meeting and reminded Louis almost every day since September 30th about their plans. He even threatened Liam to not come in between their plans. This year, they would finally be able to have an amazing night at Niall’s Halloween party.

  
**5 Days before the party**

"Harry, you know I hate saying 'no' to you,"

"You love saying 'no' to everyone."

"But I'm honestly too busy right now."

"You're always busy lately though.”

Louis just sighs and continues reading over paper on his desk, one of the huge pile in front of him. Louis was stressed. He sat at his desk in his black skinnies, wearing a blue button up, his tie loosened a bit, his jacket draped over his chair. His nicely done quiff was messed up, because he kept running his fingers through his hair. Harry had been in the office for about five minutes before he decided that he’d take matters into his own hands to relieve some of Louis’ stress.

"I am not always busy." Louis scowls, the words sounding like a lie even to himself. And he feels bad about it - he really does - but the responsibilities he’s taken on have to take precedence over his personal life. "We went on a date just a few days ago."

"Louis, that was four weeks ago." Harry whines, pressing his face into Louis' shoulder and slowly rubbing his hands down his chest. "All I'm asking for is an hour. Two tops. With just you and me, no distractions. Please?"

Louis shakes his head. "I have to get these done. I'm sorry.", Louis says firmly, taking his husbands' wrists and pulling them away from his chest

Harry had enough, he puts his hand along Louis’ thigh, Louis sighs.

“Harry, what are you-”

His voice cuts off in surprise as Harry’s fingers slowly drag down the center of his crotch, and he tenses immediately.

“Harry... “ He warns lowly, forcing himself to ignore the unmistakable rush of heat the touch sends down to his groin and instead focus on his work. Harry shushes him slowly, continuing to softly rub the fastenings of Louis’s pants.

“Let’s see how good your focus is.” Harry drawls challengingly, his tone laced with humor, as he leans forward to settle himself snugly between Louis’ parted knees. He keeps his movements slow and gradual, afraid that any sudden action would catch Louis’ attention enough that he asked Harry to stop. His palm presses firmly over the natural bulge in his pants, and he lets out a quiet, breathy moan.

“God, I’ll never get used to how ridiculously big you are…”

Louis’ face keeps still - doesn’t even twitch - but his cock does, right up against Harry’s hand. Exhaling a breathy chuckle, Harry slides his hand up to the clasps of Louis’ pants, and makes quick work of undoing them. The desk doesn’t help in making Harry’s work of freeing Louis cock any easier - but it also doesn’t make it any harder, so Harry takes that as a grudging green light, and leans forward to lightly lap at Louis’ freed cockhead, slowly coaxing it to full erection.

Louis doesn’t make any move to stop him as his prick hardens - just sits there like a good little soldier. Harry leans away and arches an eyebrow.

Leaning in again, he wraps his lips around the first inch or so of Louis’ cock, and slowly teases it back and forth with his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head. Louis doesn’t move - doesn’t even breathe differently. But within a minute, Harry tastes something bitter on his tongue, and realizes with a low moan that Louis’ leaking precome. Pulling away just enough to smirk victoriously, he steadies Louis’ length with one hand, while obscenely licking up the underside like a popsicle.

Louis’ refusing to make any sound, so Harry decides to pick up the slack, letting out breathy groans and quiet moans as he takes Louis’ length into his mouth and quickly sucks him to the hilt, his nose burying into the tight curls surrounding the base. The cock twitches in his mouth, and he starts bobbing his head back and forth determinedly, putting everything he has into the suckjob. He makes sure to pull away whenever it gets too hard, and he can feel the veins against his tongue. He’s having fun, and it’s entertaining, so whenever he recognizes those tell-tale signs of Louis’ oncoming release, he backs off to prolong it, soothingly rubbing his thumb in a circle across the slit.

It’s when Louis’ cock is buried deep into Harry’s throat that Harry finally moves. Louis glances at the clock and stiffens, his eyes widening.

He manages to get out an urgent “Haz”, before a knock sounds on the door and it swings open, Liam Payne, in all his glory, walking in.

Harry freezes, his swollen lips wrapped around Louis’ cockhead.

“We do have a meeting right now.” Liam reminds him as he sinks into the chair Harry had abandoned minutes before, raising an eyebrow at Louis’ deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. “To go over the new client that Sarah had suggested to us, the one from last week?”

“Yes, I remember.” Louis responds stiffly, swallowing to regain his composure and keep his voice level. “But something just came up, and I’m afraid right now isn’t the best time.” Liam frowns, crossing his arms cooly and leaning back in his chair.

“Right now is the only time I have. You are taking off the 31st. We need to get things done.”

Harry’s smirk turns mischievous, and he bobs his head again along Louis’ length, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking firmly. A choked, uncomfortable sound slips from Louis’ throat.

“Louis?” Liam asks, his voice edging on concern. “Is everything alright?”

Louis nods, still not able to form proper words.

“Maybe right now isn’t the best time.” Liam sighs, whirling around to walk to the door and making an exit.

Once he is gone Louis slowly rises from his seat, his palms laid flat on the desk. Harry getting up from under the table. “Louis...” He growls lowly, his voice firm and dangerous. Louis catches his wrist and pulls him close, kissing him full on the lips and glaring down at him. “Do I need to teach you a lesson?”

Harry immediately relaxes, and smirks, drawing himself close and looking up to challengingly meet Louis’ gaze.

“You could try.”

**3 Days before the party.**

  
"You handsome man, you weren't just looking to spend some average afternoon here, were you?" Louis murmured, stroking Harry's cheek

Harry stood silent, as all the unhindered feelings he had for him flowed out. They had a fight in the morning and Harry decided to head into the office to continue fighting. He wasn’t expecting Louis being so lovely.

Louis’ lips curled in a slight smile. "I thought so. I am very sorry I’ve overreacted this morning. You’ve just tried to make an effort and I did not make one decision with you. I am so sorry. You aren't as subtle as I've thought. You really want to go to that Halloween Party, right? Which costume did you like the most? The monsters or the zombie one?"

Harry swallowed hard, trying to both process all of this and calm his heightening libido down. It didn't help that Louis’ face was an inch away from his, his hot breath hitting his neck.

“I love the zombie one, if I’m honest.”

Louis yanked Harry’s arm forward, bringing them to the edge of the desk behind him. Harry let himself fall back on the desk, Louis grabbing Harry's wrists and pinning them next to both of his sides.

“Is the door closed this time around?” Louis smirked, “I made sure it is.”  

Tugging down on the back of the younger man's neck, he opened his mouth again and kissed him passionately. Harry shivered as Louis’ tongue circled his, getting a moan from him as he teased him. Louis drew back for air before beginning to nibble at his neck, making sure to suck hard enough to leave hickeys on his throat. Harry was struggling to breathe at this point, whimpering at the surprising roughness.

Louis drew back again. "I’ve got a meeting in 15 minutes, better make that quick. Apologizing for me rudeness.” Harry groaned “Please... you don't understand how badly I want you."

Louis shuddered at his begging, standing still. But nothing mattered anymore, and he began kissing the man standing in front of him with an ever-growing passion, completely swept away by the heat of the moment. Louis’ tongue felt so good against his, and he curled them together until it could almost choke him. Louis leaned down, mouthing Harry through his pants. Louis’ hands found their way to Harry's hips and turned him around. The younger man quivered at the sensation. Louis hands moving up his stomach and settling on his love handles.

Harry’s throbbing cock, the bulge showing through his trousers, popping out when he lowered the tight piece of clothing from his waist. Louis' hands stroked up and down Harry’s length, thumb pressing at the tip and scratching the sensitive undersides of his balls. Moaning, Harry’s legs trembling at the smooth sensations. Louis' face was right in front of Harry’s erection. He placed his upper lip at the shaft, running it down to his balls and up again, hot breath against the ripening skin. Opening his mouth, he gently sucked, massaging the tip with his finger before putting his lips up there, slowly taking it in.

Harry was a mess, his dark hair clinging to the sweat on his temples, carding through Louis’ hair as his husband blew him dry.  
  
“That’s incredible, Lou.” Louis smirked. “Shush, baby.”  
  
Harry squinted his eyes at him, while Louis moves around to his back. Louis caressed Harry’s thighs, moving his palms up, caressing Harry’s butt cheeks. Louis’ thumbs slipping in between Harry’s cheeks, nesting his face in his butt. Louis is breathing in Harry’s scent. They got off of that kink. They were both very into hygiene, always freshly showered, even though they had stressful jobs. Despite how good it felt to him, Harry was getting worried that Louis would miss his meeting. “Lou, maybe…” Louis continued mouthing, tongue moving down to Harry’s pulsating anus. Harry whimpered, taking his hand in front of his mouth, biting into it. Louis’ tongue licking long strips around Harry’s aroused hole until he suddenly stuck his tongue in, swirling in there.

Harry deeply moaned, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk even harder while Louis kept moving the tip of his tongue inside Harry’s puckering hole. “Louis, please. Please…” Louis moved in his tongue a bit further, making Harry moan loudly. He slipped one long finger in next to his tongue, making his tongue go in deeper. Harry’s legs started to tickle, the pleasure running up and down his spine. Louis bend him further over the desk to get the right angle. Pulling out his finger just to push it in again. Harry moaned, “Baby, do you, can you...do you have lube, can you fuck me?”  
  
Louis licked a few more times over Harry’s hole, teasing him with a second finger just around the edges. Harry might like a little sting, but Louis wasn’t gonna hurt him. He grabbed the lube from the back of his pocket that he had wisely put there and poured some on his fingers, slipping two fingers in carefully, while biting Harry’s butt cheek. He knew he was going to be late for his meeting but he didn’t care. He pulls out both fingers and nuzzles his nose in between Harry’s cheeks, not to lose contact, while pouring more lube on his other hand. Harry too oblivious to what was about to happen seemed to relax a bit, almost lying flat on the desk, his ass on full display, his cock angry and hard against his stomach. Louis wrapped his hands around Harry’s length and quickly slipping two fingers back in his hole, easily hitting Harry’s prostate. Harry’s whole body reacting to the sudden double sensation, bending upwards.

“Lou, I am so close.”

And with a few strokes Harry comes all over Louis hand. Louis pulls Harry up, draping his body over him and kissing his neck.

“I love you so much. I think Liam is going to kill me now.”

Harry turns his head and kisses Louis on the lips. Still panting “Thank you, thank you, thank you, silly boy.”

**October, 31st - Halloween**

They decided not to go to Niall’s party after all. Why? Because Louis made a suggestion that Harry couldn’t refuse. Louis did not even head into work. They wanted to make this as enjoyable for them as possible. They almost stayed in bed all day. Having the time of their lives. Enjoying their bodies, pleasuring each other. Trying some new things. Tea breaks in between. Harry made a fry up for them, and Louis blew him in the shower as thank you afterwards.

“Please! Please, harder!” Harry cried out, hands clutching at Louis’ waist. Louis obliged, although being very careful not to hurt the taller boy. His thrusts became a little more powerful, jarring the lanky guy beneath him every time Harry bottomed out. Fortunately, Louis just clutched him tighter, moaning in encouragement. “Like that? You like this?” Louis murmured, staring down at Harry’s bliss-twisted expression.

Harry groaned, knees rising up to clamp down on the outside of Louis’ thighs. “Oh, yeah. Keep… keep talking too.” Louis buried his face in the side of Harry’s neck, nipping at the exposed skin that was already marked several times. He would need to wear a scarf to his next course. Letting his voice drop down into its deepest. “What do you want me to talk about? How good you feel wrapped around me? How tight and wet you are?

“I could do this for hours. I could just live inside your sweet little peach, taking it over and over. Would you like that?”  
  
Harry arched, fingers curling into Louis forearms. “Oh, Louis. Oh, Louis, please… just like that. I’m…I’m so close.”

“I’m close too,” Louis purred. And it was true. Hot and pulsing and promising a blissful release.  
“I’m going to spill… all inside you. Fill you up… until it dribbles out… I am going to put in your new plug… before… before I take you again…”

Harry suddenly wailed, clamping down around Louis’ cock and making it hard to move. Not that he needed to. Harry’s thighs were squeezing Louis in a delightful pattern, vigorously enough to drag the overload right out of him.

Louis moaned into the pillow beneath Harry’s head, sliding a hand beneath the other butt to bring their groins as close together as possible as release washed over them.  
Pulse after pulse, flooding Harry as promised. “That was… that was…”

“Really good,” Louis supplied in a purr, nuzzling his partner’s jaw.

“Yeah. I mean… the whole day was awesome to begin with… but the way you talk…right now” Harry shuddered.  
“It’s straight out of a porn vid… so hot! You could earn money doing that, you know?” Louis laughed. “  
And spend more time away from you? That’s not going to happen.”

Harry laughed. “We’ll do it together. Make it our new careers.” Louis tucked him closer.

“We’ll see. But I quite enjoy what we do now,” he finally said. “I quite enjoy you doing me,” Harry replied with a shaky laugh. “You up to what you said? About the zombie plug?” Always one to please Harry, Louis nodded, pushing himself upright. “Of course.” He took the new toy out of its box, holding it up to Harry’s face. “Whatever in your right mind let you go out and buy this.” They both laughed and kissed. As long as they had each other. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
